


Final Moment

by Nemirovitch



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rocks Fall Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemirovitch/pseuds/Nemirovitch
Summary: This time, Napoleon and Illya aren't going to make it out alive.





	Final Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/gifts).



Illya's hand twitched as Napoleon grazed his fingers along them. His eyes fluttered open, blue as a summery sky, unable to focus.

 

“Any excuse to touch me.” Illya's voice was barely a sigh.

“Any excuse to stare at me,” Napoleon smiled through his pain.

“They were glares at your terrible jokes.” Illya's eyes could focus now, and he smiled weakly.

“You had fun at my expense, too!”

“It was worth it.”

Napoleon softly drew a finger along Illya's hair.

Simultaneously they spoke, "I love you."

 

In silence, at peace, with love, Illya's hand upon Napoleon's, they watched each other die.


End file.
